Apple Bumpkin/Gallery
Season one Friendship is Magic, part 1 Applejack about to introduce the Apple Family S1E01.png Apple Bumpkin drops candy apples on the table S1E01.png|Apple Bumpkin, being introduced by Applejack. Apple family saddened S1E01.png Apple family gathered around sighing Twilight S1E1.png Dragonshy Fluttershy running through the town S1E7.png Swarm of the Century Twilight watching Lyra Heartstrings S1E10.png Winter Wrap Up Ice skaters crisscross S1E11.png Green Isn't Your Color Fluttershy being mobbed S1E20.png Fluttershy Twilight! S1E20.png Ponies gathering around Fluttershy S01E20.png Over a Barrel Sheriff Silverstar directing Appleloosans S1E21.png Sheriff Silverstar and ponies ready pies S1E21.png Sheriff Silverstar and ponies throwing pies S1E21.png Apple Bumpkin and Jonagold defeat a buffalo S1E21.png Clearing trees for buffalo S1E21.png Season two The Mysterious Mare Do Well Rainbow Dash waving to the crowd S2E08.png Rainbow Dash enjoying the attention S2E08.png Secret of My Excess Spike joyous S2E10.png The Last Roundup Hiding at Applejack's surprise party S2E14.png Giving a surprise party S2E14.png Disappoint S02E14.png Apple family shocked by the news S2E14.png Rarity AppleBumpkin shocked S02E14.png Hearts and Hooves Day Town Square exterior 2 S2E17.png Zoomout of Ponyville as Apple Bloom sings "I don't think that we're mistaken" S2E17.png Season three Magic Duel Twilight levitating the animals for the show S03E05.png Apple Family Reunion The Apples have arrived S3E08.png The Apples arriving at the reunion S3E08.png Everypony is excited S3E8.png The Apples cheering S3E08.png The Apples cheering 2 S3E08.png Apple family surrounds the barn S3E8.png Apple Bloom and Granny Smith cheer up Applejack S03E08.png Apple Bumpkin tossing nails to Half Baked Apple S3E8.png Fixing barn waving S3E08.png Repaired barn S3E08.png The Apple Family together S3E08.png Photo album 0 (Family picture) S3E8.png Magical Mystery Cure Rain pouring on Ponyville S03E13.png Season four Pinkie Pride Party in Appleloosa S4E12.png Filli Vanilli Turkey gobbling S4E14.png Applejack talking on the microphone S4E14.png Leap of Faith The Apples see ponies walking S4E20.png Ponies walking S4E20.png The Apples looking at where the ponies are heading to S4E20.png Granny "and follow your ears!" S4E20.png Trade Ya! The ponies celebrating Twilight's arrival S4E22.png Line of ponies moving along S4E22.png Fluttershy and RD blocked by rows of ponies S4E22.png Crowd of ponies hears bear roar S4E22.png Season five Appleoosa's Most Wanted Ponies watching barrel racing S5E6.png Appleloosa ponies in distress S5E6.png Hoof City rodeo mare complaining S5E6.png Ponies listening to Pinto Creek rodeo stallion S5E6.png Young Trouble Shoes watching a rodeo S5E6.png The hay bale monster stack event S5E6.png Applejack positions herself S5E6.png Applejack kicks a hay bale upward S5E6.png Applejack kicks up another hay bale S5E6.png Clown jumps through ring of other rodeo clowns S5E6.png Braeburn hit on the head with a beach ball S5E6.png Trouble Shoes with performance nerves S5E6.png Rodeo clowns form a pyramid S5E6.png Braeburn stuck in a hay bale S5E6.png Spectator ponies laughing at Trouble Shoes S5E6.png Party Pooped Dodge Junction S5E11.png Season six The Gift of the Maud Pie Pinkie Pie singing the PSSSD song S6E3.png Pinkie Pie holding the last note S6E3.png Pinkie Pie giving Maud her cue S6E3.png Buckball Season Ponyville vs. Appleloosa in buckball S6E18.png Pinkie Pie scores a point on Appleloosa S6E18.png Fluttershy and Pinkie out of breath S6E18.png Rainbow Dash "you guys are amazing!" S6E18.png Pinkie Pie "Braeburn is really good!" S6E18.png Applejack "it doesn't matter if you win or not" S6E18.png Fluttershy and Pinkie return to the game S6E18.png Appleloosa defender deflects the ball S6E18.png Appleloosa defender catches ball with her abs S6E18.png Appleloosa defender sends the ball flying S6E18.png Appleloosa defender fails to catch Pinkie's shot S6E18.png Ponyville beats Appleloosa in buckball S6E18.png Season seven Parental Glideance Ponies gather at the Wonderbolts Showcase S7E7.png The Wonderbolts spiral through the sky S7E7.png The Wonderbolts make star-shaped smoke trail S7E7.png ''My Little Pony The Movie'' The Canterlot Friendship Festival MLPTM.png Ponies mingle in the Canterlot plaza MLPTM.png Apple Honey and Golden Harvest prepare snacks MLPTM.png Spike bouncing off of green gelatin MLPTM.png Apple family members holding up pies MLPTM.png Refracted overhead view of Apple family MLPTM.png Trixie next to a box of fireworks MLPTM.png Trixie shooting off fireworks MLPTM.png Tempest kicks an obsidian sphere at Twilight MLPTM.png Season eight Yakity-Sax Ponies watching the Wonderbolts Derby S8E18.png Season nine Sparkle's Seven Apple Chord's relatives cheer in background S9E4.png The Summer Sun Setback Apple Bumpkin and Red Gala running away S9E17.png Wensley and Apple Bumpkin pushing party cannons S9E17.png Growing Up is Hard to Do Exterior view of Appleloosa buckball stadium S9E22.png IDW comics Comic issue 5 page 7.png Miscellaneous NewMystery packToys.jpg Blind Bag Apple Dazzle.jpg